There are a number of over-the-counter arch supports and supportive insoles available for providing or improving support for the arches of the feet.
Custom-made orthotics are also available, although they are much more expensive.
Alternatively, the provision of arch support can also be done by wrapping a separate elastic bandage around the foot. Wrapping of the bandage, however, may prove uncomfortable if wrapped too tightly, or not so effective if wrapped too loosely. There may also be an element of discomfort in that the wearer's existing footwear may not have enough room to accommodate an additional thickness of the bandage.
As a more accessible and convenient option, attempts have been made to attach or incorporate arch support bands or pads into socks. Being one of the basic commodities of everyday life, socks provide a convenient framework into which support means can be incorporated, by way of sewing or knitting. Despite the inherent convenience, socks with an integrally formed arch bands or pads have some drawbacks in that they do not necessarily deliver sufficient or adequate level of support.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide socks with improved support.